Rocky Romance
by Rocky9499
Summary: Everyone remembers Fleur, the only female competitor for the goblet of fire, but how about her younger sister? Rochelle is on the verge of her 7th year and as such would love to be spending it carefree. That, however was not meant to be as she is forced over the Channel to into organise the wedding of her sister. Well at least everyone will be getting along, right?


**AN- Hiya this is my first go at this so i hope you enjoy it! The Harry Potter world does not belong to me (I wish it did!), but the wonderful JK Rowling. i do however own Rochelle and any other new characters mentioned:)**

Chapter 1

It just wouldn't budge, no matter how ferociously I tugged the zip. The finale tug sent me tumbling backwards, the case, hitting the target with great force.

'Shit' I mumbled whist rubbing the large bump that had already started to form on my forehead.

'Rochelle are you o.. Elle you blithering idiot, what the hell is wrong with you! You're going to look a right mess on the wedding... Oh god Fleur is going to kill you when she finds out' Brie flustered.

A sudden figure loomed in the door with a 'do not test me' look upon her already angering face.

'What will I kill her for?' She questioned cautiously.

'Nothing, nothing at all RIGHT Brie?'

'Oh no big sister, don't go dragging me into this' chuckled Brie 'You are just going to have to turn round and _face_ her.'

'Ohh ha ha Gabs your fricken hilarious' I muttered whist turning my head sightly to face my older sister.

Her face twisted absolute distress 'Oh my god Elle, oh my god...'

'Calm down bridezilla, don't go giving yourself any early grey hairs! That would certainly put Bill off. You forget that we are not only blessed with that magical gene but also posses those handy veela genes which hopefully should short this little miss hap up shortly…

'Little miss hap, I'll show you a little miss hap in a minute!' Her eyes flickered dangerously between grey and silver.

'Fleur calm down sweetie, you don't want to hurt her' Gabby, obviously deciding this was getting out of had, butted in. 'Why don't we go try on your wedding dress again yeh? You have to look fabulous for your mate!'

At the mention of Bill, the silver vanished from her eyes as quickly as it came. What replaced it was utter contentment as she skipped out of the door, across the hall to her bedroom.

'Thanks for throwing me to the dogs Brie!' I quipped allowing the smirk to form in the corner of my mouth.

She simply smiled good naturally and graciously flounced off after my sister.

Don't worry, Fleur normally so much fun to tease, it's the wedding that has her on edge. Not only does she have to deal with the mother in law from hell, who would happily spit on her grave, but also six overprotective siblings that are watching her every move. The sister was apparently the worst... Jenny.. Gill.. Ginny maybe? If I learnt all their names before the wedding then I think I would be well on the way knowing most of Europe's population.

To be fair I should have plenty of time to do this because as of tomorrow I will be shipped of to stay in their humble abode up until the wedding. This seriously wasn't my preference on how I wanted to spend my summer; I couldn't leave Fleur to fend for herself though. Trust me she needed a wing woman more than a wedding at the moment. She said Gabs would've been her first choice, but with her being away right up until the start of the wedding had left Fleur with little choice. Oh lucky me being 2nd choice!

Slowly exhaling I wondered back to the bed again and grabbed my wand and uttered the simple charm to close the case. Why I hadn't thought of this before is just beyond me.

I caught my reflection in the mirror and noticed that the bump had already faded leaving my perfect unblemished face staring back at me. Fleur and I looked greatly similar but I had inherited darker blonde curls from my mothers side as well as green eyes which I shared with my younger sister. I knew I was pretty, that was a given being part veela, however this was a beauty that came with a price. My sisters and I were alienated at school, leading to any hopeful friends to be driven away. so on the hole we remained mostly to ourselves.

I jumped suddenly, my veela senses heightened, I was being watched. I turned as a reflex and green met grey. My defence dropped instantly.

'Heya Elle, I'm sorry about freaking out on you before, I'm just so tired. I haven't slept in days, to much to do before I see Molly again. She won't even like any of the choices I've made anyway.. I know how much it means to Bill that I have a relationship with her but... I just..' Fleur stopped to wipe her eyes.

I felt my eyes soften as I motioned her forwards as I sat on the bed. Placing her head in my lap I stroked her head soothingly until her sobs diminished.

'Look Fleur, try what you may to obtain Molly's blessing, she will never give it to you if look like you're going to blow at any given moment. Bill is a lucky man and you two are perfect for each other, literally. It will become easier over time' I muttered.

Slowly I heard her breaths become more even, lifting her head I placed it on the pillow and covered her with a blanket. I dove into the other side and fell asleep as my head hit the pillow; my last thought being _well tomorrow is going to be all guns blazing._

**AN- Well thats the first chapter my friends, hope you liked it! if so review, it makes me write quicker!:)**


End file.
